


Check you out

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Grocery Store, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Check you out

Bodhi was about two hours into his six hour shift, and had already had enough of people. 

_ “No, sir, you can’t use this coupon. It’s from six years ago.” _

_ “No, you can’t buy alcohol. You’re literally using a McLovin ID.” _

_ “This is Bodhi Rook on register 5. Can I get a manager? NOW?” _

_ “No, I’m sorry, I can’t help you out to your car. Then I’d have to leave the register and there’s a line of people.” _

Bodhi saw the next batch of groceries start to come down the conveyor belt and smiled at the cute guy that had put them there. He’d been in a few times before, but this was the first time he came through Bodhi’s line.

“Throwing a party?” Bodhi asked about the array of chips and other assorted junk food. It was a long shot, but Bodhi hoped the guy might invite him over to whatever party he was throwing. The guy looked at Bodhi and blushed, then looked away.

“Oh no, no. These are uh...all for me. I got out of a toxic relationship ship one year ago today and I decided to celebrate.”

“That’s great! I mean, not that you were in a toxic relationship. Just-“

“No, I understand what you mean.”

Bodhi was silent the rest of the time scanning the items and bagging them, until it came time to ring the guy out.

“That’ll be $42.87 altogether. Do you have a rewards card?”

The guy started flipping through his wallet, but didn’t turn up anything. He shook his head. “No, not on me.”

“That’s okay, I can look it up with your license.”

Ready with his wallet, the guy handed Bodhi the card.

“Thanks uh...Mr. Andor,” Bodhi said, reading the guy’s license as surreptitiously as he could as he looked up the account.

“That brings your total down to $39.71. Cash or charge?” 

Bodhi handed Mr. Andor’s card back and he stashed his license away, completing his transaction on the separate little machine for cards. 

The register drawer popped up and the receipt printed, and Bodhi passed it over with a smile. 

“Have a lovely anniversary, Mr. Andor.” The guy smiled and placed his bags back in his cart and headed towards the door. Bodhi was already ringing his next customer up as Mr. Andor left through the sliding double doors but he couldn’t help but feel sad that such a great guy could have to deal with toxic people. 

Bodhi was just finishing ringing up the current customer when he heard footsteps pounding towards him. He turned and saw Mr. Andor, his cheeks pink. 

“I bought way too much so if you’re not busy later and just want to talk, here’s my number.” He shoved his receipt with his number scrawled on the back and ran back out the exit.

Always an exciting day at the grocery store. 

  
  



End file.
